


Day 7: Famous

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Chloe is a famous something, F/F, Identity Reveal, Idk I didn't really know what to do for this one, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: A famous star with a secret super hero identity? More likely than you think.





	Day 7: Famous

“This is why you’re so popular, just calm down!” Ladybug laughed, lightly pushing Queen Bee. 

“Please,” Queenie scoffed, “I’m more than just popular, I’m famous.”

“We’re the saviors of Paris, Bee. Of course we’re famous,” Ladybug said, rolling her eyes.

It had been a while since they had gotten to patrol together. As of late Rena and Chat had taken to alternating taking the patrols that Bee was supposed to be on with her, and she had to admit, the break had been nice.

Marinette had to admit, finding out one of your superhero partners bullied her wasn’t great. She also had to admit that finding out while drunk, also wasn’t great. Neither was her reaction, in the interest of honesty. 

She cringed, thinking of how she had carded her fingers through the blonde’s hair as she was being carried. 

_“You know, a girl I used to know had hair like yours. She always wanted to be super famous I think. She was kind of a bitch.”  
Bee had let out a weak laugh. _

_“I mean it! Sometimes you remind me of her. You’re so pretty. She was. Is. She did get super famous. I see her everywhere.”_

In retrospect, the fact that Bee had dropped her seemed fair. It felt much less fair in the moment. 

_“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am rescuing you from trying walking home drunk and I would appreciate it if you didn’t surprise me anymore tonight- I’m supposed to help, not put you in more danger!” She had muttered after catching her again._

_“It’s okay, Tikki would help me. You do a good job of helping, Bee.”_

To her credit, Chloe didn’t drop her this time. She stopped mid flight, staring, mouth agape at the small girl in her arms. 

_“Oh god you’re so drunk. You’re never coming to one of my launch parties alone ever again.”_

_“Your launch?”_

A pained stare. A small scream. And then open air. 

Marinette had flipped herself out of Chloe’s arms this time, saying something about “fuck this shit I’m out” over and over until Bee managed to fling her back to her apartment, through the open window. 

“Hey Bug, are you… are you okay knowing?” Present-Queen Bee asked. 

Ladybug reached out her hand, resting on her shoulder. 

“Honestly? I’m happy it’s you. You’ve come so far since Chat gave you the comb. You’re too good of a- you’re too important to me for this to be an issue. As much as I needed the space, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’ve wanted to apologize to you every time I saw you- that’s why we keep hiring you as the stylist for random things, it’s not because of Adrien, that was a complete lie.” 

Marinette smiled, the broke out into a laugh, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. 

“You’re so late, but I accept your apology.”

They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in each others lifted burdens until-

“I meant it you know. You’re so pretty.”

“Thanks, I’m famous for it,” Bee deadpanned, laughing as the raven haired girl glared up at her. “But really. Thank you, my lady,” she whispered, winking. 

Marinette blushed, balking at the nickname. Bee dove off the roof, still laughing as her partner shouted after her.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't really get famous AU's as much as others, so I focused much more on their relationship than the AU itself. Not sorry.


End file.
